The Adventures of Anna Stoppable: The Health Project Sitch
by F86Sabre53
Summary: It was the day before Anna's health project was due. But when something important for the project is destroyed, all is lost. Or is it? (Edited: Dec. 10th, 2018)


The Adventures of Anna Stoppable

The Health Project Sitch

Disclaimer: All the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney. Anna Stoppable is of my own creation.

* * *

It was a peaceful Sunday at the Possible house and Ann and Jenn were sitting in the breakfast nook and enjoying some coffee.

"It's amazing Ron has been dominating these football games at HRU," Ann commented.

"And I find it touching that whenever Ronnie wins a game for his team, his wife always runs out and he scoops her into his arms," Jenn added.

"Whenever James saw that I always had to remind him that Kimmie is grown up," Ann pointed out.

"My, Ronnie," Jenn sighed happily, "I have a feeling that he has already cemented himself into the College Football Hall of Fame."

Just then, Anna came walking into the kitchen, looking around.

"Hey, Annie," Ann said with a smile to her granddaughter.

"Hey, Anna," Jenn added with a smile as well.

"Hey, Nana, hey Grandma," Anna said to both Ann and Jenn in an annoyed tone.

Ann's and Jenn's smiles faded.

"What's wrong?" Jenn asked concerned.

"Are you looking for something?" Ann asked.

"Have you seen my tap shoes anywhere?" Anna asked. "I'm working on a project for Health class and I can't find them."

"Did you check your closet?" Ann asked.

Anna nodded, "I did, and they're not there."

Suddenly, the three heard the sound of someone tap dancing.

"Anna, that sounds like your tap shoes," Jenn speculated.

"And they sound like they're coming from upstairs," Ann added.

Anna then scowled, ran and followed the noise to Jim and Tim's bedroom. She opened the door to see Jim and Tim looking at a glass case with her tap shoes dancing in it.

"TWEEBS!" Anna shouted angrily.

Jim and Tim turned.

"What do you think you're doing?" Anna demanded.

"We're trying to make," Jim replied.

"Dancing easier for you," Tim added.

Anna crossed her arms, "Sorry, but I prefer dancing the old fashioned way."

She then walking over to the glass case and opened it.

"NO DON'T!" Jim and Tim shouted in unison.

But it was too late.

When Anna opened the glass case, her tap shoes jumped out and began dancing out of the room and down the stairs. She ran after them and managed to grab hold of them in the living room. But, this resulted in the shoes tapping fast enough to make them heat up and become burnt.

Jim and Tim came down the stairs and saw Anna glaring at them and holding up her burnt tap shoes.

Ann and Jenn came into the room.

"What's going on here?" Ann demanded.

Anna showed her Nana her burnt tap shoes and pointed to Jim and Tim.

Ann looked at Jim and Tim with a serious face, "boys!"

"Did you use your niece's tap shoes for an experiment?" Jenn asked with a serious face.

"We wanted to make dancing easier for her," Jim said.

"So she wouldn't have difficulty," Tim added.

Ann shook her head, "Jim, Tim, in the kitchen, now!"

Jim and Tim sighed, "Fine."

Jim and Tim walked into the kitchen and Ann followed suit, ready to grill her twin sons for experimenting with their niece's tap shoes.

Anna looked at her burnt tap shoes and began tearing up, "Great."

"I'm so sorry this happened," Jenn said with sympathy.

"This was the only pair of tap shoes I had," Anna said with sadness in her voice. "Why didn't I think to get a spare pair of them?"

"Don't worry, Anna, we'll go out to the dance store and get you a new pair."

Anna shook her head, "We can't; today is Sunday, and my presentation is tomorrow."

Jenn then thought of something and spoke, "I think I can help."

"You can?" Anna asked as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Please come to my house with me," Jenn said. "I wanna show you something."

Anna nodded, "okay."

After that was said, Jenn informed Ann that she and Anna were going over to the Stoppable house.

* * *

Anna and Jenn soon arrived at the Stoppable house and ventured inside.

"Hey, Jenn, hey, Anna," Glenn said with a smile as he saw his wife and granddaughter enter the house.

"Hey, Glenn," Jenn replied with a smile.

"Hey, Grandpa," Anna added. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great," Glenn replied. "And you?"

Anna sighed, "aside from my uncles destroying my tap shoes I'm doing alright."

Glenn's smile faded, "I'm so sorry that happened."

"I came back here with Anna to show her something that could help her with the ordeal she is facing as a result of Jim and Tim's experiment," Jenn explained.

Before Glenn could respond, his watched beeped.

"Oh my," Glenn gasped. "I better get to work."

"We'll see you later, Glenn," Jenn said with a smile and a wave.

"And I will see you and Anna later as well," Glenn replied with a smile.

He then gave Anna a hug and Jenn a kiss before heading out the front door.

* * *

After Glenn walked out the front door, Jenn took her granddaughter to a door in the living room.

"So, what are we doing here?" Anna asked.

"Like I said, I wanna show you something," Jenn replied.

She then opened the door and flipped on a light switch. When the light came on it revealed a small trophy room on the other side of the door.

"Wow," Anna commented in amazement, "a trophy room?"

Jenn nodded, "yes, this is where your father, grandpa, and I keep all our trophies."

Anna looked at the trophies and one part of the trophy case caught her eye. They were dance trophies and photographs of a young Jenn.

"You were a dancer?" Anna asked.

Jenn nodded, "I sure was. I was the best dancer at my old dance school. I won many dance contests and school talent shows."

"How many types of dances have you done?"

"I've done many, tap being my most favorite."

Anna smiled, "I bet you had a great time."

Jenn nodded, "I did." She then frowned, "But as real life caught up, I gave it up."

Anna frowned.

"Even though I've given up on dance," Jenn continued, "I kept my old dance stuff as a reminder of my dancing days."

"Pardon me for asking, but how does showing me this stuff help me with my current sitch?"

Jenn then realized why she brought her to the trophy room.

"Oh…I am so sorry, I got lost for a minute," Jenn apologized.

Anna raised her hand, "it's okay, no hard feelings."

Jenn then got down on her knees and opened a cabinet below the trophy case. She then pulled out a dusty old shoebox and handed it to her granddaughter.

After the box was in Anna's hands Jenn spoke, "I've also kept all my dance shoes from my years of dancing."

Anna opened the top of the box and gasped at what she saw, they were a pair of old faded black Mary Jane tap shoes with buckle straps and small bows.

"Your old tap shoes?" Anna asked.

"I danced in these while I was your age," Jenn replied. "And…I want you to have them."

"Me, have them, but why?" Anna asked. "These mean so much to you."

"These mean so much to me if they were yours," Jenn replied.

"Oh, uh, thanks grandma, they're beautiful. And even though I plan on getting a new pair, I'm gonna wear these for my school project and on special occasions as well. I would wear them all the time when dancing, but I don't wanna overuse them. I don't consider historical stuff expendable."

Jenn smiled, "I'm glad you like them."

"Love them," Anna corrected before continuing, "And if you want, I can show you the project I've been working on."

"And the topic of your subject is?" Jenn asked.

"The Health Benefits of Dance," Anna replied. "Everyone in my health class has to do a project on a type of exercise and the health benefits you get from it. Each student starts with a slideshow presentation and then gives a demonstration of that exercise."

"And your topic is dance?" Jenn asked.

Anna nodded, "and I informed my teacher on what I was gonna be doing and she's okay with it, as long as I bring my tap board."

"Anna, I would love to view your project," Jenn said with a smile, "let's go back to your house and you can show me and your Nana the project."

With that said, the two left the Stoppable house and went back to the Possible house.

* * *

Later, Ann and Jenn sat on the bed in Anna's bedroom as Anna gave a slideshow presentation on, The Health Benefits of Dance, before concluding it with a demonstration of the subject.

* * *

"So, what did you think?" Anna asked as she walked down the stairs with her Nana and Grandma.

"It was wonderful," Ann commented.

"You reminded me of myself as a young dancer," Jenn added.

"And I'm sure you will do great on your presentation and demonstration tomorrow," Ann added.

Anna smiled, "Thanks, Nana and Grandma, and I hope the Tweebs never destroy another pair of tap shoes."

"Don't worry, Annie," Ann assured her granddaughter, "we'll have Wade install a hand scanner that will make your clothes and shoes inaccessible to your uncles. And as a bonus, your uncles have been grounded for that experiment with your old tap shoes and money will come out of their allowances to pay for a new pair of tap shoes, just for you."

Anna smiled, "thanks, Nana, you rock."

Ann giggled, "you remind me of your mother whenever I do something great."

* * *

The next day, Anna returned home from school with a smile on her face. She had presented her project and everything went smoothly. The teacher gave Anna an A for the presentation and demonstration since it was well written, presented, and choreographed.

* * *

After entering the house Anna announced, "Nana, I'm home."

"Hey, Annie," Ann said as she walked up to Anna. "How did it go?"

"It went great," Anna replied with a smile. "And, I got an A on the project."

Ann smiled, "That's great and I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Nana."

"And…" Ann picked up a shoebox from a nearby table and presented it to Anna. "This is for you."

Anna opened the shoebox and found a new pair of tap shoes. They looked exactly like her old ones before they were destroyed.

Anna smiled, "thanks, Nana."

"You're welcome," Ann replied.

"And after I'm done with homework I'm gonna go try them out," Anna added.

With that said, Anna walked up the stairs and headed to her bedroom to do homework and later, try on her new tap shoes.

 _The End_

* * *

A/N: I've decided to try something different. I wanted to make a series of one-shots that tell about the adventures of Kim and Ron's adopted daughter, Anna Stoppable.

Spoiler: this takes place during, "This Is Our Year: College".

I hope you liked the story, please leave a review.

Note: I decided to add a little more to this.


End file.
